


A suprise for Magnus

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Random Malec scenes [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Alec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, seriously no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have been officially dating for some time when Alec decides it is high time to spoil his glittery boyfriend rotten.</p>
<p>Pure unadulterated smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A suprise for Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first attempt at smut so I would be really grateful for any feedback.
> 
> Hope you like xoX
> 
> Un betad so sorry for any mistakes

Time for change Alec decided and when he decided something Alec always followed through with everything he had….

It had been six glorious months since Alec and Magnus had officially started dating and Alec was, he admitted to himself, completely smitten with his amazing boyfriend. In all honesty Alec had never, ever in his wildest dreams, imagined he could have the wonderful life he had now. Magnus was incredible, making him feel things he didn't think possible, always patient, if somewhat teasing, and always, without exception, putting Alec’s desires before his own. Well it was high time that a certain glittery warlock was spoilt rotten and he, Alec Lightwood, was determined that was exactly what was going to happen.

Alec was good at planning, he had a lifetime’s experience of that, and confident that he had thought of every possibility he patiently waited for the perfect opportunity.

He didn't have to wait long….

It had been a quiet day for once in the institute and Alec knew this was _the_ night. Alec arrived at Magnus’ loft in the early evening having purposefully worn his tightest jeans and shirt and with his gear belt slung around his waist. Time to put his plan into action.

“Alexander..” Magnus purred delightedly “you look positively edible..”

Alec smiled _if only you knew what I've got planned for you_ he thought to himself as Magnus uncoiled himself from the sofa and moved towards him.

“Really…” Alec asked as he drew the warlock into a long, languid kiss.

“Breath taking darling…” Magnus breathed as they broke apart

Alec was starting to realise this may be more tricky that he had anticipated. He had wanted to surprise Magnus and it was starting to dawn on him that a) it was incredibly difficult to focus on anything when Magnus was near him and b) Magnus had an innate ability to read him like a book.

Magnus stepped back a little and raising an eyebrow appraisingly looked at him suspiciously…

“Alexander…. I do believe you are up to something…..”

“I have no idea what you mean Mags…” Alec was trying to appear as innocent as he could which was no easy task with the images swirling around his head…

“Hmm…why do I not believe you darling” Magnus slowly walked around the shadowhunter gently trailing his fingers over Alec’s chest..”let me see..that shirt is very sexy and you are I believe wearing those jeans I simply adore….. Mmm so delightfully tight, they do wonders for that gorgeous ass of yours..” Alec gasped suddenly as he felt his boyfriend, who had moved behind him now, sharply pinch his behind. Swallowing hard Alec was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate…

“Are you trying to seduce me Alexander…” Magnus murmured as moved to face the younger man.

“No..”

“Because you really don't have to try that hard….just seeing you makes me want to do all manner of _terrible_ things to you….”

Magnus was trailing his fingers up and down Alec's chest and looking up with a wicked glint in his eyes….it was having an incredible effect on Alec making it very hard to breathe…

“Damn it Mags, you’re incorrigible …” Alec growled grabbing the warlock into a deep and hungry kiss..

“Maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable my love” Magnus breathed when they finally pulled apart.

Alec let Magnus lead him towards the bedroom, everything falling into plan as he had hoped.

As soon as they entered the room Alec couldn't help but to pull the warlock into a deep and needful kiss, soon their mouths were crashing together as he pushed Magnus purposefully towards the bed.

“Darling… So enthusiastic….” Magnus panted.

Alec moved to work his way down the warlock’s neck biting lightly down the cord of muscle and enjoying every sound of approval that spilled out of the other man's mouth.

“Magnus…. Shirt off… Now” it was more of a growl than anything as Alec's hand grabbed desperately at the other man's body.

“Your wish is my command..” With a flick of his fingers Magnus’ shirt lay in a crumpled heap by the side of the bed revealing the expanse of his honey coloured chest. Alec felt his breath catch in his throat, he was just so fucking beautiful it made his head swim.

His hand reached down to grab the warlock’s ass and lifted him up pressing the two of them closely together as Magnus wrapped his legs around him. Alec wanted this man so badly it was almost painful and feeling the evidence of the effect he was having on the other man made him moan despite himself.

Their mouth crashed together all tongues and teeth and need as they tumbled onto the bed, Magnus body pinned under the weight of the hunter’s. Alec felt lost in sensation, the taste, smell and feel of Magnus making him lose himself. They broke apart and the sight of the warlock beneath him made Alec almost lose all sense of reason, he had him exactly where he wanted him. It was all too perfect. Focusing hard Alec moved onto step 2 of his plan.

Magnus was making the most delicious noises as Alec grabbed first one of the warlock’s wrist then the other pinning them firmly over the older man’s head.  
“ _Alexander_..” Magnus squirmed delightedly under the hunter sending all kinds of delicious sensations through Alec’s body…Alec bit his lip, hard, to stop himself groaning with pleasure..

Alec moved the warlocks arms so he could hold them firmly with one hand whilst he reached to the back of his gear belt to retrieve the coil of rope he had brought with him.

Magnus soon realised the direction things were going and his eyes glittered mischievously..

“Well my big, strong, shadowhunter… What _are_ you planning on doing to me …”

Alec kissed a soft line up the warlock’s neck to just below his ear…  
“Oh I have a _lot_ of plans for you…” He murmured seductively making Magnus groan and writhe ..  
“But first, as any good shadowhunter knows, warlocks need to be properly restrained …”

In no time at all, despite Magnus wriggling in an extremely distracting manner, Alec had the warlock's hands secured to the headboard..

“Alexander…” Magnus’ breath was harsh now as he struggled half heartedly against his restraints..

Alec sat back to admire his handiwork straddling Magnus’ hips…it was so much more than he hoped for …. The sight of Magnus was extraordinary, his pupils blown wide with desire and his breath coming in short pants..Alec could feel himself getting impossibly hard just seeing the effect he was having on the warlock.

He took a deep rasping breath to steady himself slowly trailing his fingers down Magnus’ chest…

“So…Magnus I've been thinking to myself about how you always take such good care of me…” His voice husky and breathless “and it occurred to me that it was high time someone took care of you… Thoroughly….”

“Alexander…” Magnus gasped…

“Oh and Magnus….”

“Yes darling…”

“I wouldn't even _try_ and struggle … I'm very, very good at restraints….”

Magnus moaned delightedly …

Slowly Alec leaned forward towards Magnus who was arching up to reach the younger man's lips, giving Alec the perfect opportunity to slip another pillow under the warlock propping him up a little…

“Alexander…”

“I want you to be able to see everything I'm doing ….” Alec was rewarded with a wonderful groan….

Sitting up again Alec began to painfully slowly roll his hips over Magnus’ increasingly straining pants… he undid his belt and threw it off the bed before moving his fingers to unbutton his shirt and shrug it off his shoulders..

“That's better…” He breathed…

‘Mmmmm yes….”

Staring intently into Magnus’ eyes Alec seductively ran his tongue around his lips before walking his hands deliberately slowly up either side of the warlocks body undulating his naked torso so it brushed lightly against the older man's chest.  
Instinctively Magnus arched his body towards Alec straining to get closer…

“Enjoying yourself baby…” Alec purred

“God… Yes…” Magnus panted

Alec found the warlocks lips with his, kissing him hard and deep, his tongue breaching the warm interior probing, exploring and teasing, swallowing Magnus’ moans of pleasure. Taking the older man's lower lip in his teeth and nibbling gently made Magnus thrust up desperately towards him..

Alec moved to nip on Magnus’ jawline before tracing his neck with soft kisses. Using one hand to steady himself on the mattress he used the other to lazily draw patterns with his fingertips over the other’s golden chest. Reaching one of the warlock’s nipples his calloused fingers teased it gently before pinching the hardened peak between his fingers all the while sucking at soft skin where Magnus’ shoulder and neck met, grazing it with his teeth.  
Magnus was writhing underneath him sending shockwaves of pleasure up and down the hunters body. It was almost too much for Alec and his jeans were getting uncomfortably tight.

He pushed himself off the warlock's body and stood by the side of the bed.

“Alec..?” Magnus was sounding increasingly wrecked and the effect on Alec was electric. He took a deep breath and ran his hands down to the waistband of the now extremely restrictive jeans.

Magnus was looking at him intently his breathing ragged as Alec slowly un buttoned his fly. The look on the warlock's face was making him feel so bold, he was looking at Alec like he was the most gorgeous creature ever.

“I know you love these jeans … They're just getting a bit tight..” Alec tugged on his waistband so the pants fell to his thighs releasing his straining erection.

“Fuck.. Alec… Commando…?”

“They are very tight jeans you know…”

Magnus was straining against his restraints now and desperately trying to reach the hunter with his legs..  
Alec shuffled back slightly out of reach he looked at Magnus sternly..

“Hmmm maybe I need to restrain you legs as well…if you can't behave…patience now..”

“Don't have any patience..” Magnus growled

Alec just smiled and turned around. Slowly he worked the jeans down his legs and eased them off, he looked over his shoulder to see the warlock looking with pure lust at the sight of his ass.

Alec, now completely naked moved back to the bed and kneeled over the other man his knees either side of the warlock's hips. As he leaned forward to reach the warlock's lips his hard cock stroked along Magnus golden abdomen testing every bit of Alec's self control. He was very grateful for his stamina rune.

As their lips met the need crashed over both them, the kiss full of passion, teeth and tongues. Magnus was whimpering with desire and Alec swallowed his cries hungrily. It took every ounce of self control for him to break from the intoxicating taste and feel of the warlock and slowly start to move his way down the other man's torso. He moved achingly slowly downwards wanting to taste every inch of the beautiful body beneath him. He ran his tongue lightly over one of the golden nipples, flicking the hardened nub gently, licking at the rivulets of sweat coursing down.

Magnus was writhing uncontrollably now and as Alec gently pulled on a nipple with his teeth the warlock let out a gasp of pure pleasure as his body arched into the contact. Still Alec didn't stop moving inexorably downwards to kiss along the waistband of the warlock's silk pants.

“Fuck… Alexander…” It was more of a cry than speech.

Alec looked up at his boyfriend through hooded lids.

“Tell me what you want and it's yours..”

“Fuck… Fuck .. Don't stop…”

Alec moved to pin the warlock down, one hand splayed across the other man's hip whilst the other slowly unzipped the fly on the now straining pants. He mouthed gently over the bulge in the pants eliciting moans of delight and slowly worked his fingers under the waistband of the other man's boxers. One sharp tug and the jumble of silk and cotton boxers was around the warlock's thighs. Alec moved to lick the inside of Magnus’ now exposed thigh gently nibbling down as he moved the pants lower before throwing them in a crumpled heap off the bed.

He moved back up purposefully needing the the soft flesh of the warlock's thigh just pausing to breath softly over Magnus engorged length.

“Tell me what you want Magnus…”

“Fuck...mouth…please..fuck…please”

It was all the encouragement he needed. Alec bent down to kiss along the warlock's hip bone as Magnus fought to grind against the hand that was still holding him firmly in place. He ran his tongue round the base of the throbbingly hard cock before tracing the vein along its length with the flat of his tongue, mouth pausing at the top before swirling his tongue around the head.

“Alec…please..” The sound of Magnus begging almost making him lose the last vestiges of control.

He dipped to lick the beads of pre come oozing out, the taste of Magnus making his head swim with desire, before taking him fully into his mouth, his lips sliding down the shaft until he felt the warlock hit the back of his throat. He felt Magnus’ muscles tense beneath him as he started to bob up and down his beautiful length settling into a comfortable rhythm with ease. One hand still held the warlock firmly as he scraped his other hand up and down the other man's chest. Magnus was groaning and whimpering with pleasure and the sound filled Alec's senses making him hum with pleasure around the other man's hardened length.

“Fuck ...so close .. Shit…” Magnus was crying out the bedstead rattling as he wrenched on his restraints blue sparks of magic flowing freely.

Alec pulled off Magnus’ length with an indecent popping sound and grasped the base of the throbbing cock firmly.

“Not yet baby.. I'm not finished with you yet…” Alec's voice was raspy with desire.

He moved up gradually to nibble gently on the other man's ear.  
“What do you want baby… You want me to fuck you.. “ he whispered

“Ngghhh”

“Or maybe watch me ride you until you come deep, deep inside me”

“Shit..fuck…yes.. Yes…that…”

Alec moved to look at Magnus. His face was flushed with need, cats eyes glowing with pupils blown so wide his eyes looked almost black.

“As you wish…”

Alec reached over and swiftly retrieved the lube from the bedside table. He turned around as he lubed up his fingers, back towards the warlock. He ran a slicked finger over his hole bending forwards so Magnus could see what he was doing and hearing the hitching gasp in the other man's throat.

He looked over his shoulder as his finger penetrated inside.

“I need you to watch Magnus… Watch me get ready for you… Watch me thinking of you inside me..”

Magnus was beyond words, just panting and moaning as he writhed beneath the hunter and Alec could feel the control starting to slip as he moved first one finger then a second inside scissoring himself open. Fuck he needed this now. Hastily he slicked up the warlock's length beneath him before turning to face him.

As he lowered himself down the feel of Magnus hardness pushing inside of him, splitting him open was almost overwhelming and as he bottomed out it he had to grip the base of his own achingly hard cock to gain some semblance of control.

As he slowly started to move the sensation became almost too much. Losing himself in the feeling of Magnus inside him he was rocking frenetically and soon the warlock was thrusting up to reach him with equal hunger both men gasping and moaning together as they chased their relief. He felt the warlock hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside and it made him see stars. The feeling of Magnus filling him, driving himself inside him flooded his body with sensation, his nerve end tingling like they were on fire.

“Fuck… Magnus.. So good… Shit….babe… I need… I need you to come … I can't ..too good… I'm so close …”

Alec could feel the rhythm start to falter, his own hard length splattering the other man's abdomen with drips of pre come. By the Angel, this feeling was too much..

Magnus thrust up harshly and cried out as he reached his climax and the feel of the warlock releasing inside him finally undid him as he spilled hotly over the other man's chest feeling the waves of pure pleasure ride over him as he rode out the last of the warlock's pulsing orgasm.

Alec collapsed down on Magnus’ chest their bodies sticky and hot and his fingers scrambled at the ties that bound the other man desperate to release him, to feel his hands on him. As soon as the warlock's hands were released he was holding onto Alec as if he couldn't pull him close enough.

He didn't know how long they lay to get her tangled in each other's arms revelling in the moment. Magnus fingers softly traced along the younger man's cheekbone.

“Alexander… You are incredible..”

Alec moved to lightly kiss the warlock's lips.

“I have an excellent teacher..”

“So it would seem… And you my love are an excellent student..”

Alec chuckled softly

“My pleasure..”

With a flick of his fingers the warlock cleaned them both up, neither of them wanting to move.

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes seriously

“I love you Alexander Lightwood..so very much..”

“I love you too..”

“But you do realise I am now forced to get my revenge for this….”

Alec quirked an eyebrow grinning widely

“Really…?”

“Most definitely my love..”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading .... Hope it was ok x


End file.
